A Little Orange Crush
by Dreamer Ginny in the Clouds
Summary: A cute year by year fanfiction in Harry's perspective about how Ginny and Harry's young puppy love and friendship turn into a little orange crush that stays with him forever, despite Harry's breif dating Hermione. Alternate endlings will be revealed.
1. Games

**.: A Little Orange Crush :.  
**:. _by Dreamer Ellie in the Clouds _.:

One: Games

My name is Harry Potter and I am five years old. My best friend is Ron and my other best friend is Hermione, except when I say her name it sounds like 'Mione because it's to hard to say. Remus is my Daddy, but he's not my real Daddy. My Daddy is in the sky with Mummy. My Mummy now is Nymphadora, except I just call her Dora because I can't say Nymphadora either.

Today I had to walk home with Ron because Dad had to do jobs. I like walking with Ron. He smiles a lot and his big brothers Charlie and Bill give us rides on their backs sometimes.

I was laughing when she tagged me. I was laughing because Fred and George got wet when they walked by a water sprinkler. I didn't even feel her tag me until she said, "Tag! You're it!" Then she laughed, too. Ginny has a pretty laugh like Dora. She's Ron's little sister.

Before I got to tag her back, she ran over to her friend Luna. I wasn't going to go over there because I'm not a girl so I don't need to be by them a lot.

Ron laughs at me whenever I'm with Hermione, especially if we're playing house. She's the Mummy, and I'm the Daddy and we always have a baby. Me and Hermione have fun, but my cheeks get hot and red when the other kids laugh at us and tell us we're "love" or something like that. She's only my friend, I think. I don't feel "love" Hermione. I don't even know what "love" is any more!

Being five is very frustrating sometimes.

* * *

It happened again today. I was getting ready to go into Daddy's and Dora's car when I felt her hand on me.

"I got you again, Harry!" she told me. This time she stayed there and waited for me to tag her back, but I got distracted because of Draco Malfoy laughing at us.

I don't like him because he's mean. One time he took Ron's cookie. And it was the best kind, too! Chocolate chips! I herd him sniffle a litter after that and it made me get really mad. I wanted to steal Draco's cookies, but teacher was back from the microwave, so I couldn't or else I'd have to go to the box. I don't like the box.

Ginny had to go soon because her Mum was calling her and she looked sort of pink after Draco called her my girlfriend. I guess she's a girl, and she is my friend... I like it Ginny when she's pink.

Dad said I had to get in the car. He wanted to help me get in my booster seat, but I did it all by myself. Dora clapped and told me I was her little man. It made me feel like I was on top of a really high mountain, but I don't get that feeling just like I don't get "love".

Any way, today Daddy is taking me to Hermione's house to play. She has a nice house with swings and a slide in her backyard. He said Lavender was going to be there, too. It doesn't matter that it's only girls because there's no one there to laugh at us.

When I got to her house, Lavender and Hermione were playing with flowers. Dad and Dora stayed and talked to Hermione's Mummy for a little, but then they left.

We all played hide and seek in the backyard until the clouds started crying. Hermione's Mummy gave us crackers that I didn't really like very much for a snack. Then Lavender wanted to play dress up, but Hermione didn't have allot of dress up clothes so her Mummy gave us clothes that she and Hermione's daddy used to wear when they were little.

Lavender put a big fuzzy white snake thing on her neck, a pink sparkly dress and the tallest shoes I ever saw on. I put on a big comfy sweater that was Hermione's Daddy's. Hermione's Mum even helped me wear a tie like my Daddy does! Hermione got a blue dress and a hat. We all put on a show for Hermione's Mummy. Lavender was a movie star, I was an astronaut, and Hermione was a dentist.

After the play was over I asked Hermione, "How come you didn't invite Ginny? She you're best friend." I wanted to play tag with Ginny, but I wasn't going to tell Hermione that information. Dad says that you're never suppose to mention other women around girls, even if they're old and married.

Hermione said, "I did, but she wanted to play with Neville today."

Lavender's eyes got really big when she heard us talking about Ginny and she started giggling a lot. I asked her what was wrong and she told me, "I know a secret!"

"What!" me and Hermione asked real quiet.

"Ginny likes you, Harry!" she said real quiet, too and then she giggled. My cheeks got hot and red when she said that, but I don't know why. Hermione laughed a little, too.

I think I'm kind of mad at Neville for taking Ginny, now.

* * *

I didn't get tagged for a long time. A whole month passed without getting tagged by Ginny! I'm starting to get worried. I miss her tags now, but I don't know why.

Today is Halloween and I'm going Tricks-or-Treating with Ron and Hermione, so I will be with Ginny for a long time today. I hope I get tagged.

This year, me and Dora decided that I was going to be a tiger for Halloween. She said I was a very ferocious tiger and laughed when I roared at Daddy and made him drop all his papers. I laughed too and helped him pick up all the papers. I wonder what ferocious means.

Ron was a pumpkin this year, except his costume was to big on him. I think George was that costume before, so I don't know why Ron is wearing it. Can't his Mummy just make him a new one that fits better? Maybe Ron just forgot to ask for a new one.

Hermione's costume was new just like mine. She was a cat with a tail and everything! I have a tail too, except my costume was orange, not brown.

That's when I saw Ginny. She was dressed up as a fairy princess. Her costume looked new because I never saw her pink fairy wings before, or the pink princess dress she was wearing before. Her hair was very sparkly today. I said, "Hello," and she ran over to me.

"Tag!" she said. Then ran to her big brother, Bill. I was happy that she finally tagged me. I didn't get to tag her back because we started Tricks-or-Treating.

Then I remembered that Ginny liked me, so I got really shy when I walked by her. I think she noticed because she looked kind of shy too.

I guess Ginny does like me. I like her, too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review!


	2. Friends

**.: A Little Orange Crush :.  
**:. _by Dreamer Ellie in the Clouds_ .:

Two: Friends

My name is Harry Potter and I am only six years old, except, being six isn't so bad. Being five was a whole lot worse because when you're five, you have to make sure you don't catch the cooties.

Ron told me about them. He said that if a girl touches you, that suddenly you're infected and you start walking around like a zombie and eating your vegetables! Dora says I have to eat my vegetables, so I already eat them, even if the only good kinds are the carrots

Cooties is why I didn't go near Ginny for a long time after our game of tag because I though I was infected because that's when I started liking carrots. The only girl I didn't stop seeing was Hermione because I'm always with her and I never got the cooties before, so I didn't think I could get them from her. Except, I don't think Ginny's happy about that, but I don't know why. Ron told her about the cooties, too, so she would know that she's not suppose to touch boys, but that just made her mad he said. Girls are weird.

I'm very sad right now. Dad says I shouldn't be, but I am. Why? My best friend is moving away. Yeah. Ron was very sad when he told me. His eyes looked like he was crying, except he said that it was because Luna gave him the cooties, but I was pretty sure he was crying. He told me that his Daddy (I think his name is Artie) got a really good job in a big fancy building with candy in the bathrooms! I've never been in a bathroom with candy in it before! I wonder if they had chocolate frogs because those are my favorite.

At first I was happy for him, but then his voice got really sad and very quietly he told me, "We have to move closer or else my Dad can't do his work." It got really quiet and all were heard were the other kids playing on the playground. Hermione was sick that day, so we had to tell her the next day. My eyes got really warm and I felt like I was going to throw up.

How come my best friend had to leave? Ron is the best buddy ever, and now he's just going to be gone and I won't ever get to see him again! He says he will write to me, but I can hardly read his letters because they all look like blobs to me, so I won't even be able to send them back right.

Hermione was not very happy either. She actually cried! Ron and me hugged her to make her feel better, but Ron didn't do it for so long because he was still afraid of the cooties, even if you can only get them when you're five.

"When are you leaving, Ron?" she sniffled. I was still hugging her, mostly because she wouldn't let me go.

He thought about it. "A week," he told her. Hermione got my shirt all wet from crying and when Dora and Daddy came to pick me up, her parents had to practically drag her off of me, but that just made her more upset.

"Can Ron and Hermione please come over, Dad?" I asked, with my eyes open really big because Bill once said that if I do that that I could hypnotize people into doing stuff. I still don't believe him, though.

Remus looked down at me and he bent his knees and said, "But Harry, you know that tonight is Daddy and Dora's dinner party, right? Grandmother Andromeda and Grandfather Ted are coming over, same with the Order,"—that's their special club—"and even your Godfather, Sirius." I kept my eyes hopeful.

"Please, _please_ can they come over Dad? I'll eat all of my vegetables forever and ever and I'll help you with work. They're sad and Ron's only going to be here for a whole week!" Water was in my eyes, too.

My Daddy looked over at Dora who said, "Oh, he's upset, Remus! Just let them come over. No one will mind a few muggles anyway, and the Weasley's are always welcome to come to any of the dinner parties."

"Alright," he said. I hugged both of them and said thank you before I ran over to Ron and his family.

Ginny was there. The first thing she said to me was, "Hi! Harry!" very cheerful and happily. I don't know how she can be so happy when she's just going to move away in a week. Poor Ginny. She must still have the cooties, so I didn't shake her hand or anything.

"Um… Hi Ginny." If you remember from when I was five, I really started to like Ginny, except, then the cooties came, and so did the school play (Ron was a tree), and I sort of didn't see her a lot. Even though I knew she liked me then, I don't think she likes me any more.

Ron came up to me and looked very confused. "Hey, Harry. I thought you were leaving."

I shook my head for a "No" and told him the good news. The next thing I knew, Ginny's brown eyes got really big like mine had before and she asked very nicely if, "Can I please come too, Harry?" Bill was right because it really _does_ hypnotize you!

"Sure," I said without thinking and then watched Ron frown at her. I knew he was mad about that because he says that Ginny follows him around like a puppy. I like Ginny, though. She's my friend and I don't think she acts like a puppy; Sirius turns into a puppy and all he does is bark at tress and chase squirrels. I've never seen her bark at trees and chase squirrels.

He folded his arms over his chest while Mrs. Weasley (Isn't her name Maddy?) walked over to see why I was there. "You have to ask Mum if you can come, Ginny. You can't just come. Everyone knows that!"

"Why can't she come?" Mrs. Weasley asked like he was going to rob a bank (You're not suppose to do that!), "And where are _you_ going for that matter, Ronald Weasley?"

"Harry's house!" Ginny told her happily. She was standing next to me now, so I kind of flinched away. "For a party, Mum! Can we go!"

After Ron's Mum and Dad talked with Remus and Dora, and then the four of them talked with the Grangers, they came and told me, Ginny and Ron the news. Hermione was already in her car and still kind of crying a little, so she didn't find out until after us.

"They're all invited, Harry," said Dora, "but they're going to come with everyone else. Is that alright, Pumpkin?"

"Yes Dora," I told her happily. Ginny giggled next to me and ran over to Charlie, who picked her up right away and put her on his back. I watched as he acted like a boy pony and took her to the Weasley's blue car. They go to muggle school like me and Hermione because Magic school for kids is too much money and they can be normal because Artie learned how to use their flying car on the ground. But I'm not supposed to tell _anyone_ that it flies.

I wonder if we'll all have a good time at the party tonight. I hope so.

* * *

So many people came to the party! I don't like so many people coming, but that's just because I have to shake all their hands and because almost all of them look at my scar. Daddy says I got it from falling when I was little, so I don't know why people stare at it. But Hermione said I can't get a scar like that from falling, so I don't know who to believe. All I know is that my cheeks get kind of red whenever people look at it and I don't want them to look at it.

It gets worse too because then everyone asks you the same questions. "How old are you now, Harry?" they ask me and I tell them all I am six, but shouldn't they know already? Don't they hear me say it again and again? I wish they did sometimes.

All that question asking made me very happy to see Ginny and Ron come. She ran over to me without even saying hi to Daddy and Dora, something no one did and smiled really big.

"Hi Harry!" she said like before, "Do you like my dress?" Ginny twirled around in her dress. It looked nice on her because it was a pretty peach color and went down to her white shoes.

"You look like a Princess," I told her. I thought it would make her happy, and it did. Ginny giggle and turned pink, twirling around in a circle.

As happy as Ginny was, Ron was not very happy. He didn't look very good either, since he was in very old and sloppy robes that he didn't like. I told him it was okay and that we'd play upstairs with Hermione when she came which wasn't that long. Hermione came in a dress too, but hers was white and made from cotton, I think.

"Are we going to play?" asked Lavender. She came to the party, too because her Dad is in the Order. Her dress was blue and looked a lot fancier then Ginny or Hermione's.

"Yes," I said and we all ran up the stairs. Ron and I were up front, then Ginny and Hermione, and after that was Lavender, Neville, and Fred and George. They were coming because they said they wanted to have some "fun". I think that means that they want to scare someone, because that's what they said when they scared Ron so bad with a fake spider that he almost peed in his pants. Poor Ron.

We used the dusting broom and pretended to play Quidditch. Hermione and Lavender sat on the side and cheered for different teams because Hermione isn't magic, so we had to make sure she knew it was just a regular game. She can't come over to my house all the time because sometimes Daddy and Dora want to do magic and she can't see it, unless she's a witch like Ginny. I'm a wizard. Lavender just didn't feel like getting her dress dirty.

"I win!" said Ron, grabbing my pretend snitch from the top of my dresser. Lavender and Hermione clapped for him and Ginny since they were on the same team and Ron walked around all proud.

Ginny pushed her lips together and folded her arms. "You're the biggest, Ron! I couldn't get the snitch even if I wanted to." Hermione patted her arm.

"Maybe you'll win next time, Ginny," she said very nicely to make her feel better, "And you might even catch the sneeze."

"Snitch," Ron told her, throwing the ball to me. I grabbed for it without even trying that hard. Catching snitches is really easy when they're not moving and you're not flying.

There was the sound of footsteps and then the door opened real wide. Dora was there and she smiled at all of us. "It's time to eat everyone, come on! Off to the kitty table with you lot." She grabbed me and Ginny's hands and led us down the stairs, everyone following.

The kitty table is a special table for kids at all the parties. Usually it's just me and Neville, but now it will be full! We had to move it into the kitchen so Hermione wouldn't see any magic just in case. I wish she could. Maybe she'd be really good at it.

"Bleh!" Ron took the peas off his plate and put them on his napkin. Hermione rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. I looked there too, but I didn't see any thing special.

I started to eat my carrots and potatoes and I herd Ron gasp. "GINNY! YOU GAVE HIM TO COOTIES!" he yelled, pointing his finger at her. There was lots of laughing from the grown up's table in the other room.

Hermione huffed. "Girls don't have cooties, Ron. Harry can eat his vegetables if he wants to." She took a really big bite of her peas and I saw Ron stick his tongue out at her and scoot his chair away.

Ginny wasn't very happy either. "I did not!" she told Ron.

Ron glared at her "You did to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"To!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Not!" Ron slammed his foot down on the ground. "That's cheating!"

Neville and Lavender just looked at all of us kind of funny before Lavender said, "Well, now you guys are even."

My stomach felt kind of bad after that because of Ginny and Ron not wanting to talking to each other or play with each other again. I didn't even eat my food and that made Hermione and Nymphadora very worried. They fight a lot, but how come it has to be now? I just wanted to play with my friends before they left, and now they don't even want to play together.

What's a kid to do?

* * *

The rest of the party wasn't so much fun because everyone was arguing. It got so bad that Ron's Mum had to come and split us all up. Ginny and Ron both got time outs. Me and Hermione read this book on my shelf that she felt like reading and Lavender played dress up with Neville (She made him wear a dress!).

School wasn't very fun either. Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione at all and she wouldn't talk to him either. The snorted and _hmph!_ed at each other most of the time and I had to pick which to play with everyday.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione, grabbing my arm and leading me to the swings. I loved to swing; it was almost like flying!

Ron stomped his foot in the woodchips. "No! Harry and me are going to race each other down the slide!" he told her angrily. I didn't say anything.

"But Harry would rather play on the swings with me, right Harry?" Hermione looked at me with big eyes and blinked a lot, making it look like she might cry if I said no. I don't like to see my friends cry.

"Well…" I scratched the back of my neck and looked at both of them for a long time.

Ron jumped up happily. "See Hermione? He wants to play with me, not you. He's afraid to catch your dumb cooties!" he said like he'd just won a game of Monopoly.

Hermione looked hurt by his words and she let go of my arm sadly and shoved her hands in her pockets. She began to walk to the swings by herself.

"Hermione, wait!" I said to her before she disappeared behind the trees. Ron grumbled.

The brown haired girl turned around and I could see her crying. She's still really upset that Ron is leaving. Daddy always said that the best thing you could have was a friend.

I ran over to her and hugged her, ignoring Malfoy and a few other kids giggling. Ron came over to us and he mumbled the word, "Sorry," to her.

"You don't look sorry," Hermione sniffed.

My eyes got big when Ron joined our big hug. A lot of people were laughing at us now, but I didn't care. We were being best friends and being good to each other like the TV says you're suppose to be after the people on the show have a big fight with each other.

There was a little tap on my shoulder and I turned to see that it was Ginny. She smiled like a bright sun that day and her hair blew in the wind. She looked very pretty right then and there for some reason.

I let go of the hug an asked, "Why are you so happy?"

She didn't answer me, but instead she went over to Ron and tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her and she told his excitedly, "Guess what, Ron! We're not going to have to move! Not until next year!"

My whole face lit up and I smiled like a sun to and all of us, even Hermione who was still crying a little, cheered and yelled, "HURRAY!" very loud so that other people looked at us. Ginny made us all hug each other again.

That recess, we all had a little "Not-Moving-Away" party for Ron and Ginny. We made a woodchip pie for them using sticks and leaves and some of the flowers we're not suppose to pick, but did anyway, and snuck under the jungle gym when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking to celebrate. Ginny told us the whole story about how she found out.

"Headmaster Dumbledor told me that Daddy was on the phone and that he wanted to talk to me and Ron," she said, "We tried to call for Ron, but he didn't hear us, so I talked to him myself." She smiled big and sat up a little straighter like she was very proud. "Then Daddy said that they gave him a whole year to prepare for the move so that way it doesn't have to be all sudden. Mummy was very relieved, he said." And then she bowed and we all clapped and cheered, even Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati, who were all invited to our tiny party.

After it was over (which was only twenty minutes later, I think) the professors all called us to go inside. Everyone ran to be first in the door so they could be line leaders, except for me. I was to happy to get disappointed about not leading the line. Besides, the back of the line is a lot more fun because then the Professor doesn't see you talking.

Ginny stayed behind, too.

"Harry?" she said when everyone had left.

I looked over to her and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

I closed my eyes and thought about it carefully. I had two good friends already, but sometimes I still got lonely. My eyes squeezed shut, I thought so hard. "Yes," I finally told her.

Since the professors blew the whistle at least six times then, we had to run back to class, but while we did, Ginny and I ran across the blacktop holding hands (only the professors were out there to see us). She ran in her white jacket and green t-shirt with shorts, and I ran in my red shirt and jeans, our hair blowing in the wind that shook all of the trees.

Anyone who saw us then knew we were friends, because we were. So what if we still kind of like each other, because now Ginny Weasley is my friend. Friend. I like that word. It reminds me of an orange that's sliced up.

It reminds me of Ginny.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is way longer than the last one, but I hope you all liked it!


End file.
